Mythes du Tuteur royal
by Draki Shevio Nalombre
Summary: (Recueil d'OS) Merlin doit éduquer le Prince, et pour cela il lui parle des mythes et légendes qui peuplent Albion.
1. Prologue

**Me revoilà avec une sorte de recueil d'OS, tous un peu liés. Le premier ci-dessous n'est que l'explication de tout le recueil, les choses sérieuses commencent au deuxième chapitre ;)**

 **Disclaimer : je ne possède pas les personnages.**

* * *

Les légers coups contre la porte résonnèrent dans la pièce alors qu'une voix adulte s'élevait :

« C'est Merlin.

\- Entre. »

En faisant quelques pas dans la pièce, l'homme de presque trente ans réalisa à quel point l'endroit avait changé depuis le temps où il venait ici tous les jours. Il finit par poser son regard sur la personne en face de lui, puis il s'inclina avec respect.

« Que puis-je pour toi, Guenièvre ? »

Ils avaient réussi quelques semaines plus tôt à se mettre d'accord. Il continuait de la tutoyer mais l'appelait dorénavant par son nom complet. Il ne pouvait plus rester aussi familier avec elle alors qu'elle avait été couronnée Reine et qu'elle était à présent la régente du royaume. Sauf qu'elle ne voulait pas perdre les derniers liens qu'elle avait, et Merlin était le plus fort. Elle n'aurait pu tolérer qu'il la traite aussi parfaitement que toute autre souveraine. Ils étaient amis.

« J'aimerais que tu deviennes le précepteur du Prince. »

Autant dire que la mâchoire lui en tomba. Pas qu'il ne s'y attendait pas – ils étaient proches et se faisaient confiance – mais elle avait déjà fait de lui le Sorcier de la Cour. C'était suffisamment d'honneur et de travail pour une vie entière alors il avait pensé qu'elle en choisirait un autre pour éduquer son fils.  
 _Leur_ fils : Bradley Pendragon, descendant d'Arthur et Guenièvre Pendragon et futur héritier du trône de Camelot.

« Pourquoi moi ? Je ne pense pas être le plus qualifié pour ça. Je n'ai jamais enseigné ou…

\- Merlin, je sais que tu doutes. Et je sais que s'il fait la moindre bêtise tu t'en voudras inutilement. Mais il t'adore déjà et c'est ce qu'Arthur aurait voulu, tout comme moi. Gaius est encore là pour quelques années si jamais tu paniques et tu as encore le temps d'apprendre ce qu'il te manque de connaissances. Tu feras un excellent précepteur.

\- Et bien… hum… Je… je suppose que… oui ?

\- Parfait. Tu ne vois pas d'inconvénient à ce que je rapproche ta chambre de la sienne ?

\- Comment cela ?

\- Il faudrait que tu sois au plus proche de lui donc j'aimerai que tu dormes dans la même aile que lui.

\- L'aile… royale ?

\- En effet.

\- Non. Celle d'à côté d'accord mais pas l'aile royale. C'est trop loin de mon laboratoire en plus.

\- On peut le déplacer aussi si ça t'arrange.

\- Je ne... Ecoute, je veux bien être son précepteur et je comprends ce que tu essayes de faire, mais je ne serais pas son père, Guenièvre. Et je ne dormirais pas dans la même partie du château que la famille royale. J'aime la simplicité et avoir un peu d'espace à moi, ce dont je n'ai pas réellement pu profiter à cause de qui je suis. Tu sais que j'adore ton enfant mais je t'en prie, ne m'enchaîne pas à lui comme je l'ai été avec son père. »

Il y avait dans leurs yeux beaucoup de tristesse, mais la Reine put voir dans ceux de Merlin une supplique qui franchit les barrières de son cœur. Le sorcier souffrait encore tellement, elle ne pouvait pas lui remettre un poids sur les épaules. Elle n'était pas assez cruelle pour vouloir briser un homme, et surtout pas son ami.

« Bien. Ton laboratoire reste là où il est. Ta chambre sera déplacée dans la partie ouest de notre aile, juste après les chevaliers. Tu commenceras à lui enseigner après que nous ayons fêter ses quatre ans.

\- Merci. »

Il s'inclina de nouveau alors que l'étau qui lui compressait le cœur s'évaporait. Il restait libre. Il n'allait pas encore avoir la vie de quelqu'un entre les mains, du moins pas vraiment. Il ferait en sorte que le Prince Bradley ne s'attache pas trop à lui.


	2. Soleil

**OS écrit dans le cadre de la 83ème nuit écriture du FoF (lien sur mon profil)**

 **Heure : 23h**

 **Thème : Origine**

 **Fandom : Merlin**

 **Date : 04-03-17**

 **Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

* * *

« Pourquoi le soleil se lève et se couche-t-il ? »

Accoudé à la fenêtre, le Prince regardait l'astre brûlant disparaitre derrière l'horizon, alors qu'il venait une fois de plus séjourner dans les quartiers de son tuteur. Ce dernier avait d'abord essayé de l'en dissuader, avant de comprendre qu'aucun n'argument ne le convaincrait. L'enfant avait besoin d'une présence masculine et bienveillante dans sa vie, et il semblerait que le Sorcier avait été choisi.

Bradley était intelligent pour un garçon de son âge, et posait sans cesse des questions auxquelles Merlin ne s'attendait pas. Il devait tenir ça de sa mère la Reine. L'adulte lui avait déjà expliqué quelques phénomènes, tels que les marées, mais la question du soleil était nouvelle. Il décida donc de poser ses instruments de travail et de venir s'assoir près de son élève.

« Il parait qu'à l'origine, le monde n'était que ténèbres. Tout était froid, noir et sans espoir. Les premières créatures sont nées du néant, et certaines sont encore en vie. Parmi celles-ci se trouvent les dragons. Ils sont apparus pour contrer la noirceur l'univers. Tu te souviens, je dis toujours que l'équilibre est important. Rien ne disparait, tout change. La Terre, les saisons, la vie. C'est un cycle, qui a commencé lorsque les dragons ont créé la lumière.

\- Ce sont eux qui ont fabriqué le soleil ?

\- Parfaitement. Ils se sont regroupés et ont tous offert la partie de leur corps qui leur permet de cracher du feu. Elle s'appelle Silex, et c'est un peu comme leur troisième organe vital. Puis le seul dragon à ne pas l'avoir donné, le plus jeune, a enflammé l'amas de Silex et notre soleil est né.

\- D'accord, mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il tourne ?

\- La lumière et la chaleur du soleil ont commencé à créer la vie sur la Terre car elles la réchauffaient. Mais que se passe-t-il lorsqu'on laisse quelque chose trop près du feu ?

\- Ça brûle ?

\- Oui. Le soleil a commencé à brûler le sol. Plus rien ne poussait, et le sacrifice des dragons commençaient à se retourner contre eux. De plus, l'autre face de la Terre – celle que le soleil n'atteignait pas – continuait de vivre dans le noir. Aucune vie de pouvait s'y développer. Alors un jour, un des dragons a décidé de déplacer le soleil. Il voulait simplement le mettre de l'autre côté pour inverser les dégâts, mais il l'a poussé trop fort et le soleil était trop lourd.

\- Il est parti ?

\- Non. Il a continué de rouler. Le soleil est attaché à la Terre par un fil invisible et magique qui l'empêche de s'éloigner, mais qui lui permet d'en faire le tour. La force du dragon l'a fait avancer et il ne s'est plus jamais arrêter. C'est pourquoi le soleil apparait et disparait tous les jours. Il voyage autour de la Terre pour conserver sa chaleur mais ne pas la faire brûler.

\- Et c'est grâce aux dragons ?

\- Tout à fait.

\- Est-ce qu'on leur a dit merci ? »

La dernière question fait hausser les sourcils de Merlin, alors que Bradley le regarde avec tout son sérieux princier. Il est tellement différent de son père sur ce point-là que le Sorcier en reste parfois perplexe.

« Vous voudriez ?

\- Oui. Ils nous ont apporté la vie et les jolies couleurs orange du coucher de soleil. Je pense qu'ils doivent être récompensés. Serait-ce possible ?

\- Je pourrais en parler avec l'un d'entre eux la prochaine fois que je les vois. Mais c'est une excellente idée, Bradley. »

Le plus jeune affiche un grand sourire et repart dans la contemplation de la nuit, alors que Merlin continue son travail.


End file.
